


an endless road (to rediscover)

by linbene



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Lazy Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pack Dynamics, Sexuality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linbene/pseuds/linbene
Summary: – Значит, ты и Скотт вместе, –  ровным тоном говорит Дерек.– Что? – разворачивается Стайлз . – Я и Скотт не вместе, мы... - Стайлз трет лоб тыльной стороной руки, пальцы согнуты, на лице появляется слабая нетерпеливая улыбка. – Будет ли странно звучать, если я скажу 'мы так близки, что он чувствует себя частью меня'?Дерек подхватывает:– Значит, заниматься сексом со Скоттом – это как мастурбировать?





	an endless road (to rediscover)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an endless road (to rediscover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187094) by [coffeeinallcaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinallcaps/pseuds/coffeeinallcaps). 



> опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5833149
> 
> an endless road to rediscover -- можно перевести дословно как "бескрайний путь к открытиям новым", а можно интерпретировать как "путь к тому, чтобы узнать по-новому/лучше" 
> 
> альтернативное саммари: "скотт и стайлз очень глубокие и близкие симбиотические лучшие друзья с привилегиями, а дерек ангстит где-то в уголке, потому что он был уверен в своей сексуальной ориентации, пока не начал думать о стайлзе, трогающего член скотта на регулярной основе." изучение личностей и динамики стаи вперемешку с дружеским порно, экспериментальная писательская терапия и затруднительное положение/отрицание того, куда на данный момент направляется канон
> 
> от переводчика: дело было давно, канон давным давно похерен, но зато у нас есть фанфики, где это все можно спроектировать как душе угодно. я увидела этот текст гораздо глубже, чем дает понять первое и второе саммари. читайте на свой страх и риск, возможно вы не сможете больше смотреть на отношение скайлз ни с какой другой стороны, кроме как поданной здесь. но я лично ни капли не жалуюсь.

 

Дерек не может вспомнить, когда конкретно, и вообще почему они об этом заговорили. Он неясно помнит разговор, точнее, небрежно брошенную фразу Стайлза, когда они были в лофте –– скорее всего, это произошло на одной из их встреч. И встреча, должно быть, была одной из первых, потому что Дерек помнит спокойствие и что-то еще, нетипично близко граничащее с приятным волнением.

 

Да, теперь он помнит, помнит, как Стайлз откинулся назад в кресло и засмеялся над тем, о чем его кто-то (Кира?) спросил. Засмеялся в этой своей громкой противной откинув–голову–назад манере, а затем ответил:

 

– Разумеется, я целовался с пацаном.

 

Он помнит, как смех Стайлза сошел на нет, до самодовольной улыбки, в глазах сверкало только ему понятное веселье. И то, как этот взгляд мазнул на секунду по Скотту. Дерек помнит, как Скотт улыбнулся ему в ответ, нежно, снисходительно.

 

Он помнит, как закусил свою щеку, чтобы ненароком не улыбнуться.

 

* * *

 

 

В этом нет ничего такого.

 

Из этого и состоит вся их дружба: а что здесь такого?

 

Четырехлетний Скотт спустя десять минут после их первой совместной ночевки решает, что хочет пойти домой, потому что он взял не того мишку и скучает по маме, и в этом нет ничего такого. Семилетний Стайлз ломает свое запястье, спрыгивая с качелей, и семилетний Скотт лжет ради него своим и его родителям о том, как это произошло, и в этом нет ничего такого.

 

Шестнадцатилетнего Скотта кусает оборотень, и в этом нет ничего такого.

 

Шестнадцати, а затем семнадцатилетний Стайлз становится одержимым ногицуне, и это важно до какой–то степени, вот только Скотт рядом, когда все заканчивается, обнимает его за плечи, проходит пальцами по его волосам, плачет и говорит:

 

– Все хорошо, друг. Все хорошо, я с тобой, я рядом.

 

И.. Ну.

 

В конце концов, в этом нет ничего такого.

 

Четырнадцатилетний Стайлз просыпается посреди ночи из-за хорошо знакомого звука, смешивающегося с незнакомым, но завораживающим звуком его лучшего друга, подавляющего стоны, и в этом нет ничего такого.

 

Скотт и Стайлз, оба пятнадцатилетние, в итоге смотрят вместе порно, потому что Железный Человек все никак не загрузится, и Стайлз шуточно открывает файл –– просто посмотреть, как отреагирует Скотт, и в этом нет ничего такого.

 

Пятнадцатилетний Стайлз сглатывает и говорит:

 

– Мне интересно–– Мне интересно, что если…

 

И пятнадцатилетний Скотт смотрит на него и говорит:

 

– Ты хочешь?

 

* * *

 

 

Иногда они дрочат по одиночке; иногда дрочат вместе. Иногда они дрочат друг другу, прислонившись к стене на кровати, касаясь друг друга бедрами, на ноутбуке что–то включено, но обоим похуй.

 

Иногда, когда кто–то из них ночует у другого, и прямо перед тем как пойти спать, кто–то из них говорит:

 

– Эм, чувак, мне правда очень надо…

 

И другой поворачивается, чтобы помочь, или просто смотрит, подперев лицо ладонью, без умысла водя по собственному члену под одеялом. Они смотрят друг на друга, их лица сонные и открытые, освещенные лунным светом.

 

Иногда они трутся друг об друга, Стайлзу это дико нравится. Ему нравится запах Скотта. У него может быть и нет усиленных чувств оборотня, но с узкими бедрами Скотта, зафиксированными вокруг его собственных, и их нижними частями чела, трущимися друг о друга, и одной рукой Скотта, крепко цепляющийся за загривок, Стайлз просто отлично чувствует его запах. Теплый приземленный запах пота чистого тела и комфорта, Скотт, трущийся о тазовую кость Стайлза с тихими вздохами.

 

Стайлз помнит ногицуне, помнит то, как он себя чувствовал –– словно грязное толстое стекло баррикодировало его от остального мира. То, как все вокруг казалось низкокачественным фильмом с выключенным звуком. Он помнит это и утыкается носом Скотту в плечо, упивается запахом, звуками, притягивает Скотта ближе, чтобы чувствовать вибрации его стонов, чувствовать улыбку открытого рта на коже.

 

* * *

 

Стайлз стал другим после Неметона. Его лицо прилично схуднуло, а тело, наоборот, набрало немного массы; девчонки начали замечать его, в коридорах тыкают друг друга локтями и громко перешептываются  («Стилински хорошеньким вырос, да?»). Он… не то чтобы стал тише, но определенно жестче, резче со словами. Его сердцебиение неустойчивое, чувствуется горечь. Он часто выглядит усталым.

 

Скотт спрашивает, все ли с ним хорошо.

 

И Стайлз отвечает: «Ага».

 

(Девчонки неправы; Стайлз не _вырос_ хорошеньким, все совсем не так, он очень быстро _повзрослел_ в восемь, и вновь –– в семнадцать.)

 

Стайлз потирает глаз тыльной стороной руки, смотрит на Скотта. Уголок рта дергается.

 

– Все хорошо. Я просто устал.

 

– Хочешь пойти домой?

 

Айзек, сидящий напротив них за обеденным столом, бросает взгляд сначала на них, затем на Эллисон.

 

Стайлз пожимает плечами и тихо отвечает:

 

– Прошла половина школьного дня. Я справлюсь.

 

– Ты уверен? Потому что я могу позвонить твоему отцу, ты же знаешь, он не будет––

 

– Скотт, – говорит Стайлз, осторожно кладет вилку на поднос. – Я же сказал: я справлюсь.

 

Его голос напряжен, но он прижимает свою ногу к Скотту под столом, совсем легонько. Скотт касается ее, сжимает коленку, решает, что сегодня пойдет домой вместе со Стайлзом, если тот того захочет.

 

Стайлз хочет.

 

Скотт остается внизу, чтобы вскипятить воду для чая. Когда он поднимается в комнату Стайлза, тот уже успевает переодеться в домашние штаны и свободную потертую футболку. Он сидит, скрестив ноги, на кровати, положив ноутбук перед собой, и когда Скотт заходит, не поднимает взгляда – лишь пододвигается.

 

– Над чем работаешь? – спрашивает Скотт, ставит кружки на прикроватную тумбочку и залезает в кровать.

 

– Эссе по истории. – говорит Стайлз. – Добавляю последние штрихи. Юкимура разрешил сдать попозже. Классный мужик. Хочешь прочитать?

 

Он слегка поворачивает ноутбук, чтобы Скотт мог видеть текст, а затем вытягивает ноги и лежит, закинув одну руку за голову. _Он вырос хорошеньким_ , эхом отдается в голове Скотта, когда он смотрит на бицепс Стайлза, который обтягивает рукав футболки, на легкую щетину на подбородке.

 

– Что? – спрашивает Стайлз, другой рукой трогая поясницу Скотта.

 

– Ничего. – Скотт двигает мышкой, чтобы экран ноутбука вновь загорелся. Рука Стайлза остается на его спине, пальцы нежно поглаживают кожу. В комнате тепло. Стайлз дышит равномерно. На другом конце коридора жужжит и стучит стиральная машинка, домашний уютный звук к вечерней тишине дома.

 

– Отличное, – говорит Скотт, когда заканчивает читать. Он сохраняет файл и захлопывает крышку. – Ему понравится. – Кладет ноутбук на пол возле кровати и поворачивается к длинной стройной линии тела Стайлза. Его футболка скомкалась на животе, и Скотт тянется потрогать голый участок кожи, зарывается кончиками пальцев в мягкую дорожку волос, которую Стайлз по каким–то фантомным причинам не любит показывать. Торс Стайлза сжимается, образуя небольшую впадину под его касанием.

 

– Имеются какие-то скрытые мотивы, из-за которых ты проводил меня домой, м? – лениво спрашивает Стайлз. Он смотрит на Скотта из-под ресниц. – Если ты хотел потрахаться, мог просто сказать.

 

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – говорит Скотт, сохраняя серьезное лицо, а затем, уже без шуток: – Я просто пытаюсь позаботиться о тебе.

 

– Ох, заботься обо мне сколько хочешь, – улыбается Стайлз, и Скотт сжимает его через штаны, чувствует очертания его члена большим и указательным пальцами.

 

Стайлз вздыхает и слегка дергается. Его член начинает становиться тверже.

 

– Могу на тебе заснуть, – бормочет он, едва обхватывая Скотта за запястье. – Говорю на всякий.

 

– Мне норм. Я просто подрочу на тебя. – Скотт переворачивается, сжимает бедра Стайлза, нависает над ним сверху, стоя на коленях, предплечьем и ладонью опирается о стену, возле его головы. Он прикидывает и решает, что хочет довести Стайлза до полного стояка. – Приподнимись.

 

– Отвратительно, – запоздало отвечает Стайлз, поднимает бедра и помогает Скотту спустить свои штаны и белье вниз, ниже коленей. – Но еще по-странному сексуально. – Его член шлепает о живот, и он закусывает нижнюю губу, двигается немного, чтобы расположиться комфортнее. – Господи, мне так лень.

 

– Все хорошо, – говорит Скотт. – Расслабься. – Он наклоняется, чтобы вдохнуть запах Стайлза, берет его член в руку, сжимает. – Чувак, ты такой сухой.

 

– Бля, ну прости, что не имею способности магически выделять смазку. Ты знаешь, где все лежит.

 

– Ленивый, пиздец, – бормочет Скотт, когда тянется к тумбе.

 

– Ты меня за это любишь, – Стайлз закрывает глаза и приоткрывает рот, когда Скотт наливает смазку на его член и начинает массажировать его с внимательными неторопливыми движениями вверх–вниз.

 

– Может быть, – отвечает Скотт, Стайлз стонет в ответ.

 

После, когда Стайлз кончает, он перекатывается на живот и сжимает свои бедра вместе, чтобы Скотт мог между ними потереться, головка члена сталкивается с яйцами Стайлза с каждым толчком; все горячо, жарко и туго, но скользко из-за спермы и смазки. Скотт смотрит на челюсть Стайлза, на разбросанные по шее родинки, на выступ носа, темные длинные ресницы. Он прижимается лбом в мокрую от пота шею Стайлза и толкается сильнее, Стайлз сонно бормочет ободрения в подушку.

 

Их чай остыл.

 

– Отвратительно, чувак, – жалуется Стайлз и кладет кружку обратно на тумбочку. – Я не могу это пить. Какая из тебя сиделка? Я расскажу Меллисе.

 

Скотт берет Стайлза в захват и держит, пока тот не начинает извиваться и смеяться, затем приносит полотенца, чтобы очистить обоих. Ко времени, когда плейстейшен загрузилась, Стайлз уже давным–давно спит.

 

* * *

 

В пятницу первый урок отменяют, потому что учитель математики заболел. Стайлз едет к дому Скотта и поднимается по лестнице, прыгая через каждые две ступени, только чтобы найти Скотта все еще спящим.

 

– Чувак, – говорит он, одновременно снимая обувь и жакет. – Хватит дрыхнуть.

 

Скотт лежит лицом вниз с руками под подушкой. Он поворачивает голову к стене и тяжело вздыхает.

 

– Где Айзек? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Он все еще здесь? – Он кидает жакет на пол, сверху кепку и идет к кровати, залезая к Скотту под одеяло.

 

Скотт вопросительно мычит.

 

– Где Айзек, – повторяет Стайлз, трогает обеими руками голую спину Скотта, пока не доходит до эластичной полоски боксеров. Под касаниями у него на спине появляются мурашки и дрожь.

 

– У тебя холодные руки, – бормочет Скотт. – Он уже ушел в школу.

 

Скайлз послушно убирает руки со спины Скотта и засовывает их между собственными бедрами. Кладет подбородок на плечо Скотта.

 

– Отлично. Где мама?

 

– Работает.

 

– Еще лучше. Значит, мы одни.

 

Скотт утвердительно мычит. Он хорошо пахнет; сном, мускусом и теплой кожей. Стайлз прижимается лицом между его лопатками, вдыхает.

 

– Ты проснулся?

 

– Почти, – бормочет Скотт. – Дай мне секунду.

 

Стайлз трогает плечи Скотта. В этот раз он не дрожит, поэтому Стайлз продолжает, проминает пальцами весь путь до ямочек, останавливается.

 

– Чувак, у тебя нереальные спинные мышцы. Несправедливо.

 

Скотт бормочет что-то еще.

 

– Что ты сказал? – Стайлз обвивает рукой тело Скотта, крепко прижимается. Скотт в очередной раз что-то сонно бормочет, вытягивает одну из своих рук из-под подушки, берет Стайлза за запястье, затем за руку. Их пальцы сплетаются, после чего Скотт переворачивается на бок, прижимая Стайлза ближе, грудь к спине, выпуклость Стайлза в джинсах прижимается к одетой заднице Скотта.

 

– Ага, – мычит Скотт, толком не соображая, движет их сплетенные руки в свои боксеры. У него стоит, головка члена влажная. Стайлз трет подушечки пальцев о влажность, Скотт резко вздрагивает, дергая бедрами, по шее и позвоночнику пробегают мурашки. Рука Скотта лениво его направляет. Когда ладонь Стайлза нормально обхватывает его член, Скотт накрывает ее своей, выпускает низкий всхлипывающий стон. – Стайлз, – говорит он, увеличивая их скорость. – Блять.

 

Стайлз подрочил этим утром, когда проснулся, но то, как Скотт трется об него, тяжело дышит и крепко сжимает его руку… это невозможно. Стайлз толкается бедрами, вжимается почти стояком в задницу Скотта.

 

– Ты должен кончить как можно быстрее, – говорит он, специально делая свой голос максимально низким, прижимаясь губами к уху Скотта. Тот вздрагивает. – Я только что был в душе, и ты начинаешь меня возбуждать.

 

– О, – Скотт стонет, – блять, – он замирает и кончает, вжимаясь лицом в подушку.

 

Стайлз продолжает водить рукой по нему, пока Скотт не издает звук, означающий _слишком_ , вытирает руку о боксеры Скотта, постельное белье.

 

– Окей, – говорит он и садится. – Ты иди в душ, а я сделаю завтрак.

 

– Еще одну минуту.

 

– Я тебе, блять, только что минуту дал. Чувак, давай, пятница же. У нас долгий день. – Когда Скотт не двигается, он добавляет: – Я сделаю панкейки.

 

Скотт недовольно рычит, опирается на локти и убирает волосы с глаз.

 

– Окей. Ты жестокий, знаешь об этом?

 

– Если не спустишься вниз через двадцать минут, я съем твои. Все. – Стайлз тормошит волосы Скотта, запутывая их, и выкатывается с кровати. – Пятница, – кричит он через плечо, выходя из комнаты.

 

* * *

 

Пятничный вечер –– вечер стаи.

 

Дерек днем идет за покупками.  Он едет в большой магазин через два городка от Бикон Хиллса, туда, где меньше риска наткнуться на кого–то, кого он знает – или хуже: того, кто знает его. Он загружает тележку свежим мясом, киноа и протеином, но также чипсами и содой – со вкусом зеленого аризонского чая, который нравится Лидии. Замороженной пиццей, попкорном. Красным вином для Эллисон. Упаковку восьми банок пива, который он запихнет поглубже в холодильник, под овощи, несмотря на то что Айзек сможет унюхать конкретное место сразу же, как кто-нибудь –– обычно Стайлз, иногда Кира, очень редко Скотт –– спросит о наличии. Через несколько часов его лофт будет наполнен подростками.

 

Он снова часть стаи.

 

Истинный альфа, человек, охотница, банши, кицуне и бета. Две беты, если Дерек считает себя. Стая не идеальна; они много спорят, чаще всего Айзек со Стайлзом. Скотт закатывает глаза почти каждый раз, когда Дерек говорит, порой они и вовсе не доходят до тем, ради которых и начали организовать такие вот встречи –– обсуждение активности Неметона, действий близнецов, потенциальных локаций Питера.

 

Но все хорошо. Кира приходит вооруженная вопросами о непонятных сверхъестественных существах и феноменах, о которых Дерек может слышал, а может нет, но книга об этом точно где–то завалялась. Иногда вырисовывается Дитон, которого никто не приглашает, говорит загадочными формулировками, выпивает чашку чая, травы для которого сам же и приносит, и уходит. В итоге они обычно смотрят сериал или фильм, или кто–то вспоминает, что у них в багажнике пылится игра. Шарады, твистер.

 

Все хорошо.

 

Дерек вновь часть стаи.

 

* * *

 

 

Этот вечер, по большому счету, проходит как всегда. Когда приходит Скотт, все уже здесь. Айзек открывает для него дверь прежде, чем Скотт успевает постучать; Стайлз лениво машет ему, втиснувшись на диване между Эллисон и Лидией, и возвращается к истории, которую им рассказывает. Эллисон кажется заинтересованной, но Лидия кидает ему холодные взгляды и держит серьезной лицо, что означает, что они уже успели поцапаться хотя бы раз за сегодня.

 

Как он и сказал: все как всегда.

 

Дерек роется в холодильнике.

 

– Привет, – говорит он Скотту не смотря через плечо. – Скотт. Кира сегодня не смогла?

 

– Да, у нее семейный ужин. Она сказала, что, может, заскочит попозже, но рассчитывать не стоит.

 

Дерек открывает морозилку.

 

– Ты ужинал?

 

Скотт кивает, несмотря на то, что Дерек не может его видеть.

 

– С мамой в больнице. Но от десерта не откажусь.

 

– Хорошо. – Дерек находит и кидает ведерко мороженого в его сторону. – Ложки знаешь где.

 

Мороженое Ben&Jerry’s, любимый вкус Скотта шоколада с орехами, и пока Скотт роется в огромном ящике для приборов, он не может перестать думать о том, как за последний год Дерек умудрился восстановиться в то же время, что Стайлз разорвался на куски изнутри. Парадоксальное совпадение. Стайлз был горой, Дерек –– динамитом, теперь же Скотт понятия не имеет, что они из себя представляют. Оба являются чем–то средним, думает он, заходя в гостиную с тремя ложками на всякий случай.

 

Дерек опирается плечом о панорамное окно, сжимая в руках кружку с дымящимся кофе. Эллисон перешла на другой диван и что–то флиртующе обсуждает с Айзеком, поэтому Скотт садится между Лидией, увлекшейся телефоном, и Стайлзом. Он кладет подушку на колени и ставит на нее мороженое.

 

– Что? – Спрашивает Стайлз со ртом, полным мороженого. – Что я сделал?

 

– Ничего, – Скотт полуулыбается. – Ты просто смешной, вот и все. 

 

Он трется об него плечом, Стайлз открывает рот в широкой улыбке. Когда Скотт смотрит в другую сторону, через Лидию, он ловит взгляд Дерека, все еще стоящего у окна, тот наблюдает за ними, сложив на груди руки, со сдержанным выражением на лице.

 

* * *

 

 

– Мне кажется, Дерек понял. – Говорит Скотт. – Про нас. По крайней мере, он что-то подозревает.

 

– Реально? – Стайлз спрашивает равнодушно. Он высовывает язык, чтобы поймать растянувшийся с куска пиццы сыр. Когда он умудряется засунуть его в рот, используя пальцы, он втягивает воздух, как если бы еда была очень горячей, и закрывает глаза, почти стонет. – _Ебать_ , как же вкусно. Пиздец.

 

– Реально, да. – Скотт смотрит на него с неодобрением. – Хватит, это мерзко.

 

Стайлз ухмыляется, облизывая жирные пальцы, вытаскивает их изо рта с чмоком.

 

– Мой дом – мои правила, парень. То есть, ты думаешь, он типа бесится? Из–за нас?

 

– Не знаю. – Скотт выгибается, тянет мышцы на спине, думает о том, как Дерек смотрел на них прошлой пятницей, нахмуренные брови, взгляд, который Скотт до сих пор расшифровать не может — не замешательство, не понимание, не опасение –– нет, что–то другое, что–то, зарытое гораздо глубже, что–то, что заставляет грудь Скотта сжиматься, когда он об этом думает. – Мне кажется ему интересно, на самом деле. Может он даже ревнует.

 

Стайлз фыркает.

 

– Че, думаешь он хочет с нами потрахаться? Давай пригласим его, смску напишем. ‘Привет, Дерек, я и Стайлз любим дрочить друг другу, хочешь как–нить присоединиться? Целую, обнимаю, Скотт.’

 

– Господи, – Скотт морщит нос. – Это было бы так странно. Как… Как…

 

– Как трахаться с собственным братом?

 

– Хватит, – Скотт мотает головой, тыкает Стайлза в бок. – Даже не начинай. Ты знаешь, между нами –– это по–другому. Мы другие. Кроме того, я не думаю, что Дерек со мной хочет трахаться.

 

Стайлз вскидывает брови, на лице играют эмоции, это может означать что угодно, но в таком контексте означает _его потеря_ и/или _мой выигрыш,_ он вновь вгрызается в пиццу.

 

Скотт говорит:

 

– Не, я имею в виду, я не думаю, что он _со_ _мной_ хочет трахаться.

 

Стайлз перестает жевать.

 

– Серьезно?

 

– Ну, я не уверен, но… Да. Может быть. Я так думаю.

 

– Но он же _Дерек_. – Стайлз громко проглатывает кусок. – Я ему не нравлюсь. Он упертый как индюк и недовольный вечно.

 

– Зато симпатичный, – добавляет Скотт.

 

– Ага, и до боли гетеросексуальный. – Стайлз продолжает. – Да?

 

– Не знаю, – Скотт едва заметно пожимает плечами. – Никогда об этом не думал. И никогда не спрашивал.

 

Стайлз запихивает всю корочку в рот и лениво вытягивается. Он ложится на подлокотник дивана, закидывая ноги на колени Скотта.

 

– Ну, вот и узнаем, рано или поздно. Если он реально понял.

 

– У тебя ноги воняют, – говорит Скотт, но все равно обвивает ладонью одну из ступней.

 

* * *

 

Они узнает скорее раньше, чем позже.

 

– Дерек, я уверен на все сто процентов, что у тебя оставалась хотя бы одна банка пива. _Где–то_ , – кричит Стайлз через плечо, резко открывая нижний ящик холодильника. Дерек покупает упаковку из восьми банок каждую пятницу, _каждую пятницу_ , в этом он уверен, и пиздец, если–

 

– Это ищешь? – Из ниоткуда появляется Скотт, облокачивается об угол с самодовольный улыбкой на лицу. В его руках банка пива, которую ищет Стайлз.

 

– Нифига себе, чувак. – Стайлз закрывает холодильник. – Это мое.

 

– Не вижу на ней твоей имя.

 

– Ты уже выпил! – говорит Стайлз. – Скотти, пожалуйста? Алкоголь на тебе даже не работает, помнишь? – Он тянется за банкой, но Скотт заносит руку назад, ухмыляется. Стайлз перестает любезничать. – Скотт, не смешно, дай мне сраное пиво.

 

Скотт мотает головой.

 

– Нет. – Его глаза блестят; он слишком сильно этим наслаждается.

 

Стайлз решает пойти на альтернативу.

 

– Да ладно тебе, друг, у меня такой тяжелый год был, ногицуне и все такое…

 

– О, нет, – Скотт расширяет глаза. – Нет, нет, нет. Даже не смей это использовать. Не смей.

 

– Прошлой ночью я херово спал, знаешь, – мягко говорит Стайлз.  Он наклоняет голову, морщит нос, глубоко вздыхает. – Мне снился сон, ну, скорее, это больше было похоже на кошмар–

 

– Это не смешно, ты не можешь использовать это, выдавливать из меня вину ради–

 

– Проснулся с криком, мой отец–

 

– Стайлз!

 

На лице Скотта уже ни грамма веселья.

 

– Ай, нахуй, – говорит Стайлз, Скотт расслабляется. – Ты же понимаешь, что сейчас я так сильно хочу это пиво только потому, что ты мне его не даешь?

 

Скотт закатывает глаза.

 

– Я тебя четырнадцать лет знаю. Как сам–то думаешь?

 

– Просто проверяю. Стайлз отталкивается от холодильника, двигается к Скотту. – Скотт. Скотти. Да ладно тебе. Ты мой лучший друг.

 

Скотт не двигается и не разрывает зрительного контакта, лишь раздвигает ноги чуть пошире, чтобы позволить Стайлзу встать между ними. Стайлз кладет руку на талию Скотта, большим пальцем лезет под футболку, чтобы коснуться тазовой косточки.

 

– Пожалуйста, дай мне пиво? – просит тихо, наклоняется.

 

На щеках Скотта появляются ямочки.

 

– Заставь меня, – говорит он.

 

Они не часто целуются. На самом деле, Стайлз может вспомнить лишь парочку. Один раз случился, когда им было по пятнадцать, и они играли в «правду или действие», незадолго до того, как между ними начало случаться все остальное; другой произошел в «Джунглях», оба были слегка пьяными от адреналина, алкоголя и охмеляющего чувства анонимности в танцующей толпе. Даже когда они занимаются сексом, это больше похоже на деленные на двоих вздохи или мокрые коллизии открытых ртов, нежели на поцелуи.

 

Они по–серьезному никогда об этом не разговаривали, но оба понимали, что поцелуи –– это слишком интимно, что–то, что сохраняют для настоящих отношений, точно так же, как и минеты. Они отсасывали друг другу парочку разу, чтобы проверить, как чувствуется, и ощущения были отличные, но это не часть их –– вот этой вот штуки, что между ними, той штуки, логику, границы и глубину которого по–настоящему понимают лишь они.

 

Стайлз вбрасывает в этот поцелуй весь свой опыт и побуждения, специально мажет носом по носу Скотта, пока их губы смыкаются вместе, затем кладет ладонь на челюсть Скотта и начинает медленно углублять поцелуй, лизать его рот, издавать мягкие звуки, терять себя в этом, в моменте, в Скотте, а потом…

 

– Попался, – прерывает Стайлз, победно держа в руках банку пива.

 

Скотт смеется, вытирая рот о рукав худи.

 

– Хорошая тактика. Хотя я тебе все равно намеревался отд–

 

Его лицо замирает. Стайлз следует за его взглядом, крутит головой. Он чувствует, что его словно по животу молотком ударили, когда он видит лицо Дерека.

 

– Блять,  – говорит он.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Скотт** : нам надо с ним поговорить

 

 **Стайлз** : с Дереком?

 

 **Скотт** : мне кажется он расстроен

 

 **Скотт** : тебе надо с ним поговорить

 

 **Стайлз** : я?

 

 **Стайлз** : почему я?

 

 **Стайлз** : вроде как ТЫ у нас альфа, чувак

 

 **Скотт** : не знаю. у меня чувство такое

 

 **Скотт** : Стайлз, я серьезно. он казался очень расстроенным. остаток вечера он вообще едва с нами разговаривал

 

 **Стайлз** : может он гомофоб. может нам его придется вышвырнуть из стаи‼

 

 **Скотт** : …

 

 **Скотт** : чувак

 

 **Стайлз** : бля

 

 **Стайлз** : ладно. я с ним поговорю

 

 **Стайлз** : прекрати писать мне, я пытаюсь уснуть

 

 **Скотт** : ага конечно

 

 **Стайлз** : ОКЕЙ, подрочить, а потом уснуть. увидимся завтра в школе

 

 **Скотт** : так и знал

 

 **Стайлз** : заткнись

 

* * *

 

 

– Итак, – начинает Стайлз.

 

Дерек поднимает брови.

 

– Итак, – он повторяет за ним, вытягивая последнюю согласную, затем впускает Стайлза в лофт. Через окна падает солнечный свет; Стайлз наступает на светлый квадрат, смотрит на кружащую пыль.

 

– Значит, ты и Скотт вместе, –  ровным тоном говорит Дерек за его спиной.

 

– Что? – Стайлз разворачивается. – Чт… нет, что?

 

– Ты пришел сюда, чтобы мне об этом сказать, да? – продолжает Дерек таким же тоном. – Потому что я видел вас двоих. В последний раз. И вы подумали, что меня это как–то коробит.

 

– Я––

 

– Не коробит. – Дерек говорит громче. – Я просто не ожидал такого. Почему ты мне не сказал? Неужели ты думал, что я––

 

– Дерек, – Стайлз его перебивает. – Все не так, как ты думаешь, окей? Я и Скотт _не вместе_ , мы––

 

– Я видел вас двоих, – повторяет Дерек, теперь он звучит грустно. И он, видимо, это тоже замечает, потому что сразу же уходит в себя, начинает хмуриться. Он болезненно похож на того же Дерека Хейла, которого он со Скоттом встретили два года назад в лесу. Видеть его таким… Очень видна разница, и как он со временем изменился. Стайлз едва удерживает вздох.

 

– Давай я сварю кофе и объясню, окей? – Предлагает он, Дерек продолжает хмуриться до тех пор, пока Стайлз не добавляет: – Дерек, пожалуйста?

 

*

 

Дерек видит, что Стайлз начинает беситься.

 

– Нет. Ты не понимаешь. Мы… он… – Стайлз трет лоб тыльной стороной руки, пальцы согнуты, на лице появляется слабая нетерпеливая улыбка. – Будет ли странно для тебя звучать, если я скажу 'мы так близки, что он чувствует себя частью меня', м?

 

Дерек подхватывает:

 

– Значит, заниматься сексом со Скоттом –– это как мастурбировать?

 

– Почему ты так зациклился на теме с сексом? – Вспыхивает Стайлз.

 

– Потому что дело именно в _этом_ , – неуверенно спрашивает Дерек. – Разве нет? Или… – Его желудок сжимается. – Ты влюблен в него?

 

Стайлз вновь выпускает этот его нетерпеливый смешок. Он звучит резко, раздраженно.

 

– Господи, Дерек. Ты просто не понимаешь. Дело не в сексе, все по–другому, и в то же время… Смотри, я провел половину своей жизни, сходя с ума по Лидии, а когда она меня поцеловала, я ничего не почувствовал, понимаешь? _Ничего_. Я никогда не был влюблен. Я даже не уверен, могу ли я _вообще_ влюбляться.

 

Дерек думает о Пейдж, Кейт, Дженнифер. Он думает о поцелуях, преисполненных новинкой, о притяжении, о котором он и подозревать не мог за всю свою молодую и до поры до времени неповрежденную жизнь. Он думает о видео, которое смотрел в школе давным–давно, о тектонических плитах, сталкивающихся вместе. Он думает о тумане.

 

Стайлз говорит:

 

– Скотт – единственный, кого я знаю. Знал когда–либо. Скотт –– единственное в моей жизни, в чем я уверен.

 

Он говорит:

 

– Я не ожидаю от тебя понимания.

 

*

 

– Все нормально, – вставляет Стайлз в какой–то момент их переменчивого сложного разговора. – Мы говорим «по–братски» перед этим.

 

Дерек молчит.

 

– Это была шутка, чувак.

 

– Я понял, – спустя какое–то время четко проговаривает Дерек.

 

– Просто проверяю. Эм, на чем мы остановились?

 

*

 

Это самый удручающий, и странный, и сложный разговор, который когда–либо был у Стайлза.

 

– Подожди, ты же не всерьез думаешь, что я и Скотт трахались каждый раз, когда Эллисон спиной поворачивалась? – он спрашивает недоверчиво. – Мы ничего не делали, пока они были вместе.

 

– Оу. Окей. – Дерек вздыхает.

 

– Не то чтобы наша дружба… Мы можем существовать _без_ этого, разумеется.

 

– Вы просто, – начинает Дерек, – предпочитаете не.

 

Стайлз пожимает плечами, подбородок становится на секунду острее.

 

– Да, ну и что? Скотт симпатяга, я симпатяга, нам обеим нравится дрочить. Иногда мы делаем это вместе. Иногда мы дрочим друг другу, и так даже лучше. В этом нет ничего такого. Кира понимает.

 

– Кира понимает, – повторяет Дерек.

 

– Да. Кира понимает. Сказала «фоточки или не верю». Хотя она также принимает аудио и видео. – Он делает паузу. Дерек, опять же, не смеется. – Я _шучу_. Господи боже.

 

– Окей. – Дерек смотрит на свои руки, которые, Стайлз только сейчас заметил, так сильно вцепились в кухонный стол, что побелели костяшки. – Значит, ты. Гей.

 

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

 

– Точно не гей. Бисексуал, может. Я еще не уверен. В этом проблема?

 

– Нет, нет проблемы, – отвечает Дерек, слишком быстро. – Просто интересуюсь.

 

Его плечи подняты. Он выглядит так, словно хочет сказать что–то еще, буквально рвется. Стайлз ждет, Дерек ничего не говорит.

 

– О чем бы ты хотел знать? – в конце концов спрашивает он. – Дерек?

 

Дерек смотрит на него, по лицу нельзя ничего прочитать.

 

– Можешь дать мне минутку?

 

Стайлз кивает.

 

– Ага, да. Может мне––

 

– Нет, все нормально. Я просто… – Дерек слабо улыбается, сухо, и встает со стула. – Мне нужна минута подумать.

 

Как только Дерек исчезает из поля зрения, Стайлз достает телефон из кармана. Высвечивается сообщение от Скотта.

 

 **Скотт** : как все проходит?

 

 **Стайлз** : ты здесь?

 

 **Скотт** : ага

 

 **Стайлз** : ты знал?

 

 **Скотт** : что знал

 

 **Стайлз** : мне кажется, он гей. бисексуал. запутался, по крайней мере. пытается понять. ты знал?

 

 **Скотт** : предчувствовал, да

 

 **Стайлз** : поэтому ты сказал мне поговорить с ним?

 

 **Скотт** : частично

 

Стайлз колебается.

 

 **Стайлз** : ты думаешь, я могу ему нравиться?

 

 **Скотт** : не знаю. лично мне кажется, что влечение он  к тебе точно чувствует.

 

 **Стайлз** : и что ты думаешь я должен сделать?

 

 **Стайлз** : должен ли я вообще что–то делать

 

 **Стайлз** : как ты себя будешь чувствовать при этом?

 

 **Скотт** : Стайлз

 

 **Скотт** : друг

 

 **Скотт** : зачем, ты думаешь, я сказал тебе поговорить с ним?

 

*

 

– Я никогда не был влюблен, – голос Стайлза доносится из–за спины Дерека. – Никогда даже близко такого не чувствовал, как бы я себя ни убеждал в обратном в свое время. Я понятия не имею, как это должно быть, каково это.

 

Дерек отворачивается от окна.

 

– Знаю, – говорит он. – Ты мне недавно об этом говорил.

 

– И я не буду ради тебя сдерживаться, – говорит Стайлз разгоряченно, практически защищается. – Я имею в виду про Скотта. Я не буду останавливаться или притворяться. Я не могу. Я провел месяцы, не в состоянии быть собой, окей, я не собираюсь––

 

– Я знаю. Понимаю.

 

– Это… – продолжает Стайлз. – Скотт всегда будет номер один для меня, ты должен знать. Всегда.

 

– Знаю, – повторяет Дерек.

 

– Он мой… он мой брат, понимаешь? Он _всегда_ будет для меня номером один. В практически всех возможных смыслах. Не в романтическом, но во всех других. Он…

 

– Стайлз, – говорит Дерек. – Я понимаю.

 

– Понимаешь? – Стайлз на него смотрит. – Действительно ли ты понимаешь?

 

Дерек думает о притяжении, о тектонических плитах, о тумане таком густом, что нельзя видеть собственные руки, даже если держать их прямо перед собой. Он думает о Стайлзе, не просто неспособный, но также _нежелающий_ поглощать Дерека целиком. Он чувствует себя странно — облегченно, он думае. Да, он чувствует себя облегченно. Не придавленным.

 

– Да, – говорит он. – Да, да, понимаю.

 

Когда Кейт позвала его на свидание, прежде чем он _знал_ , прежде, чем случилось _все_ , он чувствовал себя так, словно не мог дышать. Словно она выкачала весь воздух, словно она ударила его в легкие.

 

– Не против, – Стайлз просит тихо. – Не против, если я тебя поцелую? Просто посмотреть, как это. Посмотреть, подходит ли это тебе? Нам? Может?

 

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, его руки, его рот, его глаза. Он чувствует, будто что–то расплетается в его груди; легкие чувствуются чистыми.

 

Он прочищает горло.

 

– Да. Да.

 


End file.
